The Wolf
by TetrisMasterXD
Summary: What will happen next? Questions will be uncovered soon.
1. The Start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls. Enjoy!**

 **I am sorry this part is super short. Carry on!**

 **Chapter 1: The Start**

Dipper's POV:

I sat watching the woods intensely. My eyes were stinging because of the dry air we were having. Mabel was sleeping right next to me.

"Heh" I chuckled. She is so cute when she's sleeping.

I finally got impatient. I howled my best wolf howl, and, to my surprise, I got a return message. I shook Mabel and she instantly popped up. I nodded to her and we sprinted off. My 15-year-old twin was right next to me.

OOWWWWWWWW!

I nearly jumped out of my pants.

OOOWWWWWWWW!

I nodded to Mabel. We lunged at the beast.


	2. The Happenings

**Me: Sorry I haven't published in a blog time! School got in the way and my dad made me do chores.**

 **Mabel: HI!**

 **Me: Anyways, oh hi Mabel. As I was saying-**

 **Mabel: Dippy's gonna turn into a... *muffled speech*.**

 **Me: Thank you for that NOnSEnSe, Mabel. Anyways on with the FanFic!...Aw, gross Mabel!**

 **Dipper: I know. She does it to me all the time.**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Dipper's POV

The last thing I felt was a sharp pain coursing through my leg. I screamed as loud as I could. Mabel just bounced off of the wolf. But the wolf was not a wolf. He was a werewolf He turned his head. With me in his jaws. He threw me into a tree. I fell down out of the tree, still screaming my head off. My vision glazed over, I saw my leg bleeding like crazy. As I looked up, I could see Mabel. But not the Mabel I'm used to. The Warrior Mabel was unleashed. I could hear growling and crying and the sound of stabbing someone. I saw Mabel stabbing the wolf with a sharpened stick. She finally reached out to me with her blood-covered hands and running over to me.

Then I blacked out.

Mabel's POV

I picked up Dipper in my blood-covered hands and took him to the Mystery Shack. I took him to Grunkle Ford. He surveyed Dipper, then took gauze and wrapped up his werewolf bite. Then Ford looked at me with tears in his eyes

"I don't think he's gonna make it," he said, then bolted out the room to get Stan.

I looked at Dipper. His breathing was slow, but he was breathing. I started crying and shaking and coughing and vomiting about a million times. Then I blacked out. I couldn't take it anymore. Dippingdots was probably dead. And it was all my fault.

Mabel Flashback

 _OOOWWWWWW!_

 _"Can we pleeeeease go hunt some wolves?" I asked_

 _Dip said "No. We'll die if we do."_

 _"Pretty please?" I begged._

 _Again, but in a sterner voice, Dip said "No. We'll die if we do!"_

 _"I know where Journal 4 is," I lied. "I'll show you if you let us go wolf-hunting"_

 _Dipper lit up. "Well, let's go!"_

Yes! _I thought._ I'm going wolf hunting! _._

End of flashback.

 **Me: Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and here's something for you. A Vigenere Puzzle.**

 **JOJVABF EETRZ AW NRFQ VSES. AX GAZQ PWGG GYL JVWR S OSSWL UIJXK QWHTAAUVSLF. ZAOW OWDP UVDZIJ.**

 **Key: _ _ _ _ _**

 **Dipper: COOL! I love codes!**

 **Mabel: Bleech. But I like Warrior Mabel in the story.**

 **Bill: Heya kids! AHAHHAHHHAHHHAHAH!**

 **Me: We'll handle this. BYE!**

 **Dipper: BILL!**


	3. The Signs

**Bill: Hiya kids! Welcome back to Weirdmaggedon! What's that you say? Where are the others? Well, I knocked them out. So I'll play a part in this story. A BIG part!**

 **Me: Not a good part...**

 **Bill: SHUT UP MEATSACK**

 **Dipper: Meatsack's right.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Bill: Pine Tree! Be quiet! Oh and you.**

 **Me: Me?**

 **Bill: Yes, you. You will be Electro. Your symbol is a computer on my wheel.**

 **Me: YES! *passes out***

 ***silence***

 **Me: Read ahead!**

 **Bill: Zip it, Electro!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Bill's POV

"AUUGGHHHH!" I screamed. I have never felt so happy in my life! I finally have my own pet! I'll train him to be just like me! Now first he has to age a little but I'm sure it will be-

"Cipher!"

Uh-oh.

"I heard you scream. What seems to be the problem?" my father, Kyros, asked me.

"Oh, Father. I got a new pet! He's cute and cuddly and he has this cute little Pi-I mean he has a cute little Cipher wheel branded onto his fur!" I shouted with glee.

"Oh, Cipher! I'm so proud." my dad said, then floated away.

Whew! I am so glad my slip didn't-well-slip. "Just a few more days, Pine Tree." I said to myself. "Then you'll be mine. AHAHHAAAHAHHHAHHAHAHHAH!"

Dipper's POV / Day 1 of 7

I woke up at 1:19am, just two hours later than when I fell asleep. I went to the bathroom, and shut the door. To my surprise, I could see clearly in the pitch-black room. I could make out the contour of the the bathtub, the sink, the mirror, everything.

I looked at my hair. It grew a bit longer. than what I am used to.

I felt sleeker, faster, more athletic, but younger.

I looked at my teeth. My canines were longer and sharper. I touched them, but ended up pricking my finger.

"Ow!" I yelped. I could hear the whole house stir to life for a second. A faint "Dipper" came my way.

I looked at the blood on my finger. Then I licked it. I smiled. I licked my lips. The blood was good.

I could smell Lady Susan's pies half a mile down the road. I suddenly felt very tired.

I decided it would be nice to go back to bed. So I did.

Mabel's POV / Still Day 1 of 7

I woke up. It was 8:47am. Dipper was in his bed, breathing normally, but it sounded like he was breathing through his nose. Dip NEVER breathes through his nose. I tried getting him up.

"Ready for some mystery, Dippington?" I reached out. Dipper growled at me and swatted me away.

"What was that for?" I said.

"I'm tired from last night. Let me sleep." He barked. I could tell he was a werewolf.

"Okay," I said.

Dipper woke up an hour later. I was taking notes.

 _Mabel Notes (NOT DIPPER'S)_

 _Werewolves can wipe out entire towns. They have 5 stages leading up to first transformation:_

 _sleepiness trash-talking hunger aggression first transformation_

 _These steps can take place in any where from half an hour to 3 hours._

I heard Dipper's voice.

"Who's the nerdy one now? HAHAHA!" he said.

"Dipper, that was no-whoa!" I said. Dipper had just cleaned out the kitchen and was raiding Grunkle Stan's brown meat stash. Ew. I ticked off _sleepiness_ , _trash-talking_ , and _hunger_. I heard a scream from the lobby and saw bitten cans of brown meat strewn all over the place, even on my omelet. GROSS.

I ran into the lobby and saw Dipper scratching Wendy. Wendy kicked Dipper 3 feet in the air and when he came back down, he was whimpering.

"That'll teach your crappy brother not to mess with me." Wendy barked, glaring at me.

Dipper started growling. He ran into our bedroom.

"Oh no," I said under my breath. "It's happening."

Dipper's POV / Still Day 1 of...I think you get it now.

WHY DIDN'T MABEL TELL ME IT WOULD HURT?

I looked at my leg. It was pulsing bright pink. I saw a snout growing where my nose was. My arms turned into front legs. My hands and feet felt like they were clay when they turned into paws. I felt my tailbone growing longer by the second. Then came the poking. It felt like pins were breaking out of my skin. I realized this was the fur. Then squeezing. It felt like I was in an iron suit and someone on the outside was cranking a crank and with every crank the suit got tighter until I turned into a pulpy mess. It was over. I was a werewolf now.

 **Me: How'd ya like it?**

 **Dipper: OOOWWWWWW!**

 **Mabel: Oh god, not again. Electro, Pine Tree got out again!**

 **Me: Wait, what?**

 **Mabel: Pine Tree got out again!**

 **Me: Bill, you useless, good-for-nothing Dorito!**

 **Mabill: Sheesh Electro, calm down. I was just giving the code and key**

 **Me: Dang it, the key! I forgot that!**

 **Mabill: Here it is!:**

E LRZA SJJO ME QWBJ UHETIO. W SFRI WVESYIO AZXD ALSU JRGAG. T PAIG XDS ANJIJ MJ DCTLII THONJO. HFRP ZZTG RFA- E IYYEIU CKIC QWGVW

KEY: WEREWOLF

 **Me: BYE GUYS! Bill get out of Ma-*line goes dead***

 **Thx for reading! Leave suggestions in the comment box below! Byeeeeeee!**


	4. The DipWolf

Chapter 4a

Mabel's POV:

"AWwwwww! Dippy's so cute!" I squealed. He was about a foot tall by my calculations. He ran over to me, tongue sticking out, drool all over the place. Dippy had emerald green eyes and brown fur. He was just soooo cute!

"Now I can check 'see a baby werewolf' off of my bucket list," I said. "Now, I have to keep him away fro-"

I was stopped when I heard Grunkle Ford drop something and high yapping.

"MABEL!" Uh-oh.

Dipper then started scratching the door. I opened the door.

He bolted.

 **Sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**


End file.
